


We Live In The Shadows

by HollowedHaven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Urban Shadows
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based off of RPG tabletop game Urban Shadows but you don't need to play it to read the fic, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Changeling Catra, College dropout Adora, College dropout Catra, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No editors we die like men, Powered by the Apocalypse, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Swearing, These bitches be drinking, Useless Lesbians, Werewolf Adora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedHaven/pseuds/HollowedHaven
Summary: After picking a fight at the bar, Catra and Adora's world turns upside down when Adora discovers something deep within her and becomes thrust into the world which she's been kept hidden from for years.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 61
Kudos: 172





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in such a tabletop mood tbh and the lore of Urban Shadows?? It slaps. It's really cool and I like it a lot. It's also REALLY fun to play. I do have a set story in mind. Hopefully the ride is fun for you guys as it was writing it. 
> 
> If you guys wanna chat/reach out, my tumblr is Hollow-Haven and my 18+ twitter is @Hollowed_Haven

Adora had always been full of ‘bright ideas’, Catra remembered. What were those bright ideas? Little things- tiny things, like: going to Homecoming together, sleeping over, and maybe applying for the same college. Even going to that night club everyone has been talking about ‘The Fright Zone’. Bright ideas in theory, She never understood why she went with them either.    
  
Maybe because she likes watching her suffer? Maybe because she feels the need to protect her from all of the dark and twisted creatures that laid in the shadows of their home town’s streets? Maybe because Adora, as far as she knew, wasn’t trained to become a Hunter like her parents? That Adora thought, would work out, but in execution? Fall apart at the seams. Catra never really understood as to why she had so many ‘bright ideas’ yet none of them ever worked out in their favor. Maybe both of them were unlucky? Maybe some sick and twisted god wanted to see them suffer?    
  
That humanity was not alone in the quiet college town of Brightmoon? That Adora was playing a dangerous game every night she went out to work for the past month and Catra was worried for her?   
  
Whatever it was. Catra fucking hated it, and she hated having the compelling need to look after someone so kind hearted yet so weak by her standards. She hated herself for wanting to see her smile every day, to hear her laugh, to play fight with her. She hated herself for not being able to get her out of her mind.    
  
She hated that tonight, out of all of the nights. That it wanted to drag Adora down to the shadows which Catra lived in from the world of the light.  
  
Catra knew that guy flirting with her at the bar was a fucking werewolf. She knew that Adora bless her dumb big stupid heart that she would defend her. Catra tried so hard to calm Adora down. “No it’s okay, we can just go home. It’s fine.” Catra told Adora. “C’mon Adora, let’s go back. You have work tomorrow night anyways.” Catra begged her to calm down, but bless her dumb, noble heart for wanting to defend her best friend since they were young orphans. Catra hated being bad luck to Adora. Adora’s adoptive parents never liked her being around Adora for as much as she did. Catra’s own adoptive mother loved Adora more than her.  
  


_ ‘I hope you understand that our daughter’s future is very important to us, creature. If we find out that you are the cause of any grief or harm to her, that she became one of you….your life is forit.’  
_ _   
_   
Whelp. Catra’s days were numbered.   
  
Why couldn’t Adora listen to her, for once in her life?  


It all happened in a blur, but the werewolf scratched Adora. Her poor, piss drunk Adora. Catra was furious, obviously. He had just doomed her to the world of the shadows. Something she promised her parents that she wouldn’t let happen when they found out she was one of them. It was her worst fear realized. Adora worked nights, both her and Catra did. Catra didn’t know Adora’s workplace, she never told her, but Adora brought in a large sum of money whenever it was payday. Adora never wanted to answer questions, so she stopped asking.  
  
Now the realization that Adora could possibly lose her job? It made her panic. She liked their tiny apartment. She liked living with Adora, away from everyone.   
  
Catra nursed her wounds. That werewolf did a number on her but Adora was surprisingly the victor. Catra never expected Adora of all people to win a fight against a werewolf, but she then remembered the numerous feets of strength within their childhood. At least Adora was drunk, she wouldn’t be able to feel the pain of her wounds until the morning if the hangover didn’t get to her first.  
  


_ “Welcome to the hunt, cousin.”   
  
_

Those were the last words muttered from the werewolf’s breath to Adora as he fled bleeding. Catra would shiver with fear at those words.    
  
  
Catra was a changeling with the mark of the beast. She knew the hunt and what it meant. She crawled and clawed through the barrier between the mortal world and the world of the fae, known as The Hedge, to get back here. She was once a proud and majestic cat, and hunted many within the lush plains and expansive forests. To taste blood and have blood on her claws.   
  
  
She pushed those thoughts in the back of her mind. The last thing she needed was the vivid memories of her previous life, the life she had after she was forced to leave Adora.

  
“Adora. What the fuck?”  
  
  
“Caatraa, wwhaatt the fucckk?”  
  


“Adora, I know you’re drunk, but this shit isn’t funny. You got seriously hurt, and I don’t know what’s gonna happen to you.” 

“Caattraa reellaxxx I’mm ffinneeee.” Adora wraps her arms around Catra in a tight hug. Catra hissed loudly, which made Adora look at her in surprise. Catra pushed Adora away and glared at her.  
  
  
“You sounded like a cat!”  
  
  
Catra’s eyes widened with surprise. Catra had kept herself disguised as a human for years, or at least did her best to. It was hard around Adora, having lived with her for so long after they’ve moved out of their parents' houses to go to college in Brightmoon.

  
“Yeah, well I think someone needs to go the fuck to sleep.”  
  
  
Catra did the best she could with the limited supplies they had here in their tiny apartment. Adora was pretty scratched up by that disrespectful werewolf. She had three big slash marks on her right cheek that would most likely scar. Her chest was in much worse condition, having Catra needed to bandage the whole thing to cover up the gash on her chest.    
  
How would one explain the various scars on her chest and face? Coyote attack? Racoons? She got jumped by the one of the local gangs that kidnap unsuspecting people in the night and managed to escape? No, Adora wouldn’t believe that. Adora was a fighter, a hero of every story she wanted to be in. She tried to drunkenly save one of the strippers from getting kidnapped by one of the local gang members. _ That  _ Adora was more likely to believe.   
  
Whatever the answer may be, Catra had to think of an excuse for when she woke up. Catra continued to check up on Adora, giving her medicine to combat any possible infections and treating her wounds before Adora decided to go to bed. Catra would never know how this insufferable gym rat with a near perfect GPA at college, well, before they both dropped out, could be so stupid.   
  
Catra was thankful that Adora had always been a quick healer, and never really got sick, or else they would be worried about her medical bills on top of the other things they paid for.  
  
Catra remembered what Entrapta said about Adora before they both dropped out of Horde U. Low intelligence, medium wisdom and high strength.  
  
Catra sighed. Adora didn’t know any better. In Adora’s mind, she was rescuing her from another situation that she didn’t need rescuing from and faced the consequences for it. Catra didn’t know what was to come, but she was deathly afraid. She didn’t know how werewolves functioned in any sense of the word. She didn’t even know much of her own kind either! Catra just kinda fucked off from all of that supernatural bullshit the moment she got back to the mortal realm and hoped she never had to deal with it again.   
  
  
A groan was heard in the room, breaking the silence. Catra’s gaze fell upon Adora.   
  
  
“Caatraaaa.” Adora whined loudly.  
  
  
“Yes Adora?” Catra asked, raising a brow.  
  
  
“Staayy witth meeee toonigghtt?” 

  
Catra smirked at her, smiling widely. “Why would I leave you?” She asked.  
  
  
“Yoooouuuu did it before and it hhurrrttt me, Catra.”   
  


Catra automatically frowned.  
  


“You know I got adopted, Adora.”

  
It wasn’t the whole truth, and Catra knew it.

  
“But you didn’t say goodbyeee and it hurt mmeee.”  
  
  
“I had to go, I did say goodbye but you were sleeping.”  
  
  
“No you ddiddnn’’ttt.”  
  
  
“Go to sleep, Adora. It’s not like I could sleep anywhere else anyways.”  
  
  
“Fineeee.”   
  


Catra had only hoped she would actually listen to her and go to sleep.   
  
  
Adora did much to Catra’s pleasure. Catra did as she promised, and curled up next to her like they usually did. Catra and Adora lived in a studio apartment anyways. The only things seperated for them was their bathroom, their kitchen and two closets. Everything else was in what most considered their living room. A simple couch bed near the windows. A TV in front of said couch bed and a few laptops with cat stickers on them.   
  
  
It was simple living, but was enough for the both of them.   
  
  
“Good night Adora.” Catra kissed her forehead gently. The blonde groaned at the touch, but more of tiredness than anything else. Catra hoped that the both of them were able to forget about last night. That it would all be just a really bad hangover.    
  
  
The next morning however. It took a turn for the worse.    
  
  
Adora refused to get up, that was normal. Catra pressed her hand against Adora’s forehead.    
  
  
She had a fever.

  
“Shit, Adora!”  
  
  
Now it was time to panic.   
  


_ ‘My little pony, my little pony, ahh, aahh, aahh-’  _   
  
  
Oh no.    
  
_   
‘I used to wonder what friendship could be, my little pony’  
  
_

It was Adora’s phone?! Who would call Adora at this hour?!   
_   
_ _   
‘Until you shared it’s magic with me!’  _   
  
  
Adora groaned loudly. Catra sprang for her phone. She didn’t recognize the number so she placed it on silent. 

  
“My head hurrtss, Cattraaa…” Adora slowly sat up on the couch. “Was my phone ringing, Catra?”    
  
  
“Stay the fuck in bed Adora!” 

  
“Oh. Okay?” Adora wasn’t complaining. “What happened last night by the way? I feel like a truck hit me.”   
  
  
Catra grabbed a moist toilette and some pain reliever, hoping it would slow down the fever. Catra got a cup of cold brew coffee ready for her. “You drank yourself sick Adora!” Catra said worriedly. Adora laid back down. Her body felt hurt in ways she wouldn’t have imagined before, as if something which had been slumbering for a long time was finally ready to claw out into the surface. Adora thanked Catra for the coffee and the pain medication.    
  
  
Adora didn’t have the heart to tell her that pain medication doesn’t really work on her, but the thought was well enough. She drank the coffee with ease, and automatically felt tired. Adora yawned while Catra pressed the toilette on her forehead. “Leave it there.” She told her bluntly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you yet, so you have to stay like this for awhile.” Catra told her best friend worriedly. “But I know someone who will help you. I just have to call her and see if she could come over.”    
  
  
“I’m finee, it’s just like...a hangover. You’ve nursed those before.”    
  
  
“Adora it’s not just a hangover it’s just that...you’re burning up and you never get sick. Not even when we were kids...it’s weird.”    
  
  
Adora huffed. “You never answered my question though.”    
  
  
“What question?”    
  
  
“If someone called me? I kinda need my phone for work, Catra.”    
  
  
“Oh nonono, you are not going to work tonight! Not until this fever dies down.”    
  
  
“But Ca-”    
  
  
“I don’t care, okay?! Last night you got into a fight and-”    
  
  
“Wait what?! Who?!”    
  
  
“I don’t know! Some drunk guy! He had a knife and-”    
  
  
Adora finally noticed the burning feeling on her cheek and on her chest. Adora touched her bandaged cheek, and then her bandaged chest. She looked over to Catra worriedly. “Did you get hurt?”    
  
  
Catra shook her head.    
  
  
“Good.” Adora hugged Catra tightly. Normally Catra would try to push her away, but this time she relaxed in her embrace. “What happened?”    
  
  
“We went to a new club. You know, the one you applied at? Just to check it out, ya know. Some guy started to flirt with me and you were smashed as per usual. There was a fight in the back, he had a knife and I managed to push him away hard enough for this to get back home before the police came and arrested us both.” Catra didn’t want to admit it, but she missed having Adora hold her like this. “I’m really worried that the guy did something to you, you know? The knife was dirty and we don’t really...you know... _ do _ hospitals.”   
  
  
Adora nodded, closing her eyes. That was a close call. Adora was thankful that Catra was able to fix her up however she can, but if this fever didn’t die down Adora would have to go to the hospital.   
  
  
Adora hated hospitals. So did Catra.

  
Adora and Catra stared at each other for a few moments.    
  
  
“Call your guy?”    
  
It was settled. No hospital. They would fix this, Catra was thankful she knew a doctor. Her best friend Scorpia. 


	2. Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia visits them in an attempt to help Adora with her illness. Catra receives the news she wasn't hoping for. Adora attempts to calm down through writing in her diary.

“Hey, Scorpia?”  
  


“Oh hey Wildcat! How ya been? It’s been awhile since I last saw you!”  
  


“I’ve been alright, hey, can you do me a favor? Like a really big one?”  
  


“Yeah sure! Anything for you best buddy. What is it?”  
  


“So um...my roommate is sick, and we both kinda..don’t have health insurance. You already know I don’t do hospitals. She can’t really move out of the bed-”  
  


“I can walk just fine Catra!”  
  


“Shut up Adora! You can’t leave the bed! Anyways, can you just, whenever you can today, come and check up on her? You know? Like a house call?” 

“Yeah I can do, I’ll check up on your buddy there! Just give me two hours. I’ll be there.”  
  


“Gotcha, Thanks Scorpia.”  
  


Catra hung up and squinted at Adora. “Scorpia said she’ll come in two hours.”  
  


“Oh? Two hours? We should clean!”  
  


“No Adora, we’ll be fine. It’s Scorpia of all people. She doesn’t have a judgmental bone in her body.”  
  


“But...the apartment is a mess…and there’s kinda blood on the floor too? Is that _ my _ blood? Yikes.”  
  


Catra had to admit that Adora was right. There was dried blood on the floor dragging down from the door to their bed. The whole place smelled of blood so much that even Adora’s nose could pick it up. Catra sighed, she pressed her hands against her forehead. Her curly hair gently parted. She pulled it back, dragging her fingers through her chestnut curls. She had to clean it up.  
  


Catra relented. “Fine, I’ll clean it up. It’s not like Scorpia will ask too many questions anyways.”  
  


“Can I get my diary?”  
  


Catra nodded and gave Adora a notebook which was decorated to the brim with stickers, both sports and horse related along with a black ink pen. “You stay there and get some rest okay? I’ll get started on breakfast once I finish cleaning.” 

Once Catra was out of Adora’s hair. She looked down and opened the book. Ever since Adora’s therapist suggested for her to have her feelings that she really couldn’t speak about written down somewhere, she was feeling a lot better. It still didn’t stop the gnawing in the back of her mind, nor what haunted her so much that she felt like it was her choice to bear. It helped, at least a little bit, and Catra respected her privacy enough to not look.  
  


_Dear Diary, _

_ Saturday January 7th _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It’s been awhile. I had the dream again. The red dream. It wasn’t like the others. I felt more lucid. I was more in control of my actions. It felt _ ** _ good_ ** _ , and that’s why I’m afraid. _ _  
  
_

_ I found another of them last night. This time Catra was with me. I thought if I took the night off it would be okay. Turns out that trouble knows how to find me. I managed to beat him, but at what cost? The wolf is hungrier than ever. She wants blood. An awful taste lingers in my mouth. I think it’s his blood. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I haven’t transformed yet. My parents reassured me that I wouldn’t as long as I pretended I was human, yet with each passing day I don’t know if I can anymore. How would Catra react if I knew what she was all along? And that there’s a part of me she’s never known? The wolf? She’s been nothing but supportive of me ever since we dropped out of Horde U but I’m afraid of losing her each night that passes. _

_When I fall asleep. I wake up in a dark and misty forest. A full moon rising above me with a small breeze that passes through. It smells like home, yet it doesn’t feel like it all at the same time. I walk a bit, and then I see her. The wolf. My other half. She’s begging for me to let her out. To let her run the next full moon, or else she’ll come out herself. That I can’t hide her anger from the world anymore. _

_  
_ _ I can’t let her. I will not give in to the wolf’s dream. _

_Love, Adora_

Adora took a deep breath, sighing. Catra was doing a good job at cleaning. Adora hoped that Catra would start making food soon. She was starting to get hungry. Adora looked down at her diary. She was alone with her thoughts. Adora wasn’t sure if she liked that too much. So Adora decided to read through her diary. 

  
  
_ Dear Diary, _

_ Saturday December 22nd _

_The woods looks really nice tonight. I almost ran inside. Thankfully mom stopped me. I was mad at her for stopping me, but I knew it was for the best. _

_ THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. _

_ THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. _

_ THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. _

_ THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. _

_ THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. _

_ THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. THE DREAM CALLS. _

_ LET ME TASTE BLOOD, GIRL. I’VE RESPECTED YOUR WISHES. WHEN WILL I LET GO OF THIS ANGER THAT HAUNTS US? _

  
  


_ Dear Diary, _

_ Monday November 25th _

_At home again with mom and the others. It feels good to be at home. I really like the smell of autumn. The smell of crisp leaves, the pinecones gently roasting in the fire. It’s really relaxing. I didn’t tell mom I dropped out yet. Thankfully the family hasn’t been too pushy on college stuff. _

_Mom moved to a new house during my last visit. This one is near an expansive forest. I heard it goes miles in. It was perfect for mom. Especially since ever since dad died their hunter organization relocated them for their safety. A christian town, a bit too conservative for my tastes but if they’re safe here then that’s what’s important. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I just wished I was there to save dad. I hate feeling so useless. _

_ FOOLISH PUP. THERE WAS NOTHING WE COULD HAVE DONE. _

_ HE WOULD HAVE KILLED US. _

_ HE HATED US REMEMBER? OR DID YOU FORGET? _

_ I did not forget, but I can forgive him. _

_  
_ _  
_ _ YOU ARE FOOLISH. STUPID. YOU ARE ANGRY. JUST LIKE ME. _

_ ADMIT YOU WANTED TO KILL HIM. FOR ALL HE’S DONE TO YOU. _

_ FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO OUR BONDED ONE. _

_ WE WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM IF THAT INFERNAL DIDN’T DO IT FIRST. _

_ WE PROTECT OUR BONDED ONE. _

_ I know. We will protect. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Love, Adora _

  
  


The pages before that, it was truly settled in for Adora. Drawings of the moon in graphic detail. Images of wolves running about under it, crudely drawn as if she was possessed. It wasn’t what worried her the most.  
  


The page before that, she could smell it. It was written in blood. 

LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT 

MY HEAD HURTS

MY BLOOD BOILS

MY BODY BURNS

THE DREAM CALLS

LET ME OUT 

ADORA 

ADORA

ADORA

ADORA

LET ME OUT ADORA

I WILL COME OUT WITH OR WITHOUT YOU

THE RED DREAM CALLS TO US

The moon on this page was red. Red with blood. There were small stains of dripped red. _ ‘This page wasn’t here before. _ ’ Adora thought in fear. _ ‘This blood is _ ** _ fresh_ ** _ .’ _

The doorbell rang. Adora made a loud ‘meep’ noise and slammed her diary closed. She would have to figure that out another day.

Adora’s head began to ache. She groaned loudly and laid down. The light hurt her eyes. She closed them, and rubbed her forehead.

Catra looked over to Adora. “A bad one huh?” She asked her. Adora simply groaned, it sounded closer to a growl of annoyance. “Good thing Scorpia came huh? Would you-” Catra opens the door. The first thing Catra saw was the red of Scorpia’s jacket. The breeze of early winter flooded the tiny apartment when Catra squeaked at Scorpia’s signature death grip hugs.  
  


“Oh I missed you Wildcat!”  
  


“Scorpia we saw each other last week-”  
  


“It’s been too long! So where’s the patient?” As if on cue, Adora groaned loudly and waved her arms weakly. Scorpia unceremoniously dropped Catra. Catra held her neck as she fell down to the ground gasping for air. Scorpia picked up her bag and nearly ran over to Adora. Catra stood up, glaring at her then rolling her eyes. Catra slammed the door shut. 

Catra couldn’t deny the fact that Scorpia was good at her job. Adora looked vaguely uncomfortable with her questions, Scorpia’s examination of her was a lot more simple. Some questions here and there, checking on her temperature and other parts of her body. They were done within thirty minutes. 

“It looks like you might have a possible infection, but tell me how did-”  
  


“Bar fight.” Catra said bluntly.  
  


“Oh.” Scorpia didn’t seem surprised. 

Adora stayed silent, but smirked.  
  


“Oh I’m sure whoever I fought ya had it comin’! But you need to be more careful because you might get seriously hurt next time.” Scorpia worriedly. 

Adora stayed silent, as if she was lost in her own space. Her fingers scratched the palms of her hands as if she was trying to relax. Scorpia didn’t notice this as swiftly as Catra did, but when she did she looked over to Catra. They both shared a look of worry. Scorpia looked back at Adora and smiled at her. “Hey I’m done, you should get some sleep. I’ll get you some prescriptions for your infection within the next few days. Do you need anything else?” 

“Maybe something for anxiety? Something strong.”

“You got it.”

  
Adora smiles at her. “Thank you.” Adora lays down, closing her eyes. “Catra...can you play some Beethoven for me? You know the song.” 

A bittersweet feeling washed over Catra, but she was committed to Adora’s request. Just for her. She connected her phone to the bluetooth speaker, and began to play Moonlight Sonata for her. Adora pulls the blanket over her, and sighed. “Thank you.” Adora’s voice sounded genuine. 

Scorpia pulled Catra into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.  
  


“Okay talk to me. I can smell that something is wrong with her.” Scorpia whispered worriedly to Catra.  
  


“A werewolf bit her, Scorpia.” Catra whispered. “She started acting weird after.”  
  


“As she acted like this before?”  
  


“Not since Horde U.”  
  


“Okay, so you understand what a werewolf is right?”  
  


“Aside from the horror and b-rated monster movies flicks? No.”  
  


“Okay, first things first. Most of those are a lie...but werewolves are kinda...born that way. You know? They don’t really start changing for the first time until they get a taste of werewolf blood.”  
  


“Huh...so you think?”  
  


“Yeah. You need to keep watch of her for the next week. She could change any night or so.”  
  


“Well...shit.”  
  


***

  
_ There had been news. _ _  
_ _  
_

_Adora of all people got into a fight. Some guy had pushed her too far, and spoke about Catra she heard. Normally Adora was the sweetest person. Adora was strong, yes, she was a bit imposing for her height but it seemed like she didn’t have a violent bone in her body. _

_ It was until today. Adora had sent the guy to the hospital with serious injuries. So serious that there’s whispers that she would be expelled from Horde U. _

_Catra had to find her. She didn’t believe them. It had always been Catra and Adora against the world. Even when they were apart. _ ** _She needed to see it for herself. _**

_  
_ _ “There’s no way Adora would actually fight someone so bad they-” _ _  
_ _  
_

_Catra opened the door and saw it. Adora’s outfit and hands covered in blood. The same song played within the background. Beethvon’s Moonlight Sonata, the first part of it at least, playing over and over again in an endless loop. Adora’s whole body quivering as she looked at her blood stained hands. _

_“Oh Adora…” She whispered to herself in dismay and in shock. ‘Adora really did a number on him didn’t she? And she’s barely injured. I heard the dude was rich with connections too. I guess that means they’re taking his side.’ Catra thought in sorrow. She slowly closed the door, and locked it behind her to ensure that no one else would come in._

_ “Hey Adora.” She said in a low voice. “It’s me. Catra. I’m approaching you.” She reassured her. Catra stepped closer, doing her best to not disturb the music. Adora was still silent, looking at her bloody hands. Her shaking, red stained hands. _

_“Ado-” _

_  
_ _ Adora snapped her head to where Catra was. Catra stood still as Adora grabbed her black vest. She pinned Catra against the wall. A loud thud disturbed the music when Catra’s head bounced against the wall. Adora snarled like a dog as Catra saw stars. Catra didn’t make a noise and just looked into her eyes. Catra gasped meekly for air, she didn’t want to do anything else to agitate Adora. _

_ “Hey Adora...I heard what happened.” She told her as she touched Adora’s shoulders. Adora lowered her a bit. Realizing what she’s done. Adora’s body began to shake as she was nearly on the verge of tears. _

_ “D-d-did I hurt you?” Adora asked worriedly. _

_ “Not as much as that other guy.” She joked. _

_ “I’m so sorry Catra I….I didn’t know what got over me I…” _

_“It’s okay. It’s okay. Tell me what happened?” _

_  
_ _ “He was insulting you...and I know you said to try to keep my cool but he threatened to ‘straighten you out’ and he knows your lesbian so that-” _ _  
_ _  
_

_“Ticked you off?” _ _  
_ _  
_

_Adora nodded. “Something within me just...**snapped**. It just snapped, and I hurt him...the worse part was that it felt _ ** _good_ ** _ to hurt him and I _ ** _don’t want it to feel so good._ ** _ I don’t want to hurt you, or anyone else but I...couldn’t control myself. Now everyone thinks I'm some sort of monster..." _

_ Catra didn’t know what to say at that moment, "You're not a monster to me, Adora."_

_"Hey Catra...I have a question for you.” _ _  
_ _  
_

_“Sure Adora, shoot. What is it?” Catra gently moved her hand to her cheek. _ _  
_ _  
_

_“In a hypothetical situation. Which would be worse. To live as a monster, or to die as a good person?” _

_ “I...I don’t know...but….what’s going to happen but...you’re not a monster Adora. You never were.” Catra gently cups her cheek with her hand, stroking it with her thumb. “No matter what happens. You’re not alone. I’m here with you until the end. Okay?” _

_ The mask had fallen. The taller and stronger blonde gripped onto Catra’s vest. Her hands stained with blood. Her pale grey blue eyes looked at her, filled with so much bittersweet affection. The look said ‘what did I deserve to have you around me?’ and ‘thank you for staying with me’ at the same time. Her whole body quivered, barely able to stay up while the tears flowed down like a waterfall. _

_ Catra remembered the scent of worry and blood filling the hair. She was still paralyzed in her place, afraid of Adora’s strength, yet unafraid of Adora at the same time. They stared at each other. Adora looked deep into her blue and yellow mismatched eyes. Eyes which Adora told her that others warned her being the mark of the devil. _

_ The way her lips moved was hypnotic. The docile quivering, the words threatening to erupt out as violent and as primal as the rage felt within Adora’s touch. Adora creeped closer, Catra’s pupils dilated and her body screamed ‘push her away’, ‘she’s going to hurt you’, ‘stop her! Stop her!’ and then when their lips connected. _

_ ‘Together….’ _

_ They never spoke of that night again. _

_ *** _

Catra felt her fingers ghosting over her lips as she looked at Scorpia. She seemed lost, but still there. Scorpia’s voice invaded her ears. “Look, I know you’re still mad at Glimmer over the...accident, but I think you need to talk to her.”  
  


“Fuck no. I am not talking to her.”  
  


“Are you really planning on keeping that grudge, Wildcat?”  
  


“Over what she did to me? Fuck yeah I am. Three year anniversary, Scorpia. I’m so damn happy for us. I should get some wine and celebrate.”

“Catra!”  
  


“I said I would take it to my grave and I will. Besides, Glimmer is the Winter Court’s leader. She has a lot more things to worry about then the women, probably one of many, who she fucked over waltzing into her court and asking ‘hey, my roomm-”  
  


“Girlfriend.” Scorpia smirked.  
  


“ _ Roommate _ .” Catra responded bluntly, glaring at Scorpia. “Has been a werewolf this whole time, and now she’s going to transform into one soon, I don’t know when and can you like, help to make sure that doesn’t happen? The worse thing she could do is oh, I don’t know, use her power as mayor of this fucking backwater town to arrest me and kidnap Adora or something. Maybe she’d might lure me into the woods and hunt me down with her fancy unicorn that she stole from me like the feral beast that I am! Yeah that sounds like a _ wonderful idea Scorpia. _ ” Catra growled, then she began to groom her hair with her fingers. Catra sighed, attempting to calm down. “No. I am not doing it.”  
  


“Wait she also stole a unicorn from you too?!”  
  


“Yeah, like I said. The reason why I hate her is a long and convoluted story. Just like the reason why I hate most Fae.”  
  


“But if you’re not going to take her to Glimmer...where are you going to take her to, when she wakes up?”  
  


“Sea Hawk and Mermista. I hear they run one of the packs these days.”  
  


“Ooohhh good idea, Wildcat, Do you have any idea what pack?”  
  


“No.”  
  


“Do you know where they are?”  
  


“I know where they live, and I know they owe me a few _ debts _ . That I will need to collect. _ Personally _, of course.” Catra smirks mischievously. 

“For some reason, I don’t like the fact that they owe you debts…” 

  
“Says the person who owns the most debts in town, yet never uses them when she needs to.”  
  


“H-hey! I like helping people okay!”  
  


Catra rolls her eyes. “Of course you do, Scorpia. Now I’m gonna go and prepare to give them...a little visit. You can go home if you want or stay or whatever.”  
  


“I should actually get back to work! I think it’s gonna be another all nighter. See ya later Wildcat.”  
  


They exit the bathroom, Catra leading Scorpia out and thanking her for helping her yet again. Once that was done, she looks at Adora. Catra sighing loudly. 

Adora woken up, nearly two hours later. 

“Hey Adora.~ You wanna commit a crime?”  
  


Adora was surprised by Catra’s bluntness, but was curious all the same. “What kind of crime?”  
  


“You remember the time Sea Hawk and Mermista borrowed our car and totalled it?”  
  


“Yeah…”  
  


“I think it’s time for us to finally cash in that debt they owe us…with a little breaking and entering, of course. A little bit of vandalism. It’s not like the cops would come anyways.”  
  


“Don’t they live in a Frat House now in the woods a mile away from Horde U? And are in some sort of freaky nature cult scam and turned their house into a place of worship for some freaky wolf god thing?” 

  
“Oh fuck yeah.” 

  
“....will there be booze?” 

  
“I thought after what happened you wouldn’t want to drink? That’s a little out of character for you Adora.” Catra pointed out. 

  
Adora grinned at her. “You know what’s also out of character?” 

  
“What?” 

  
Adora got up from the bed and walked over to Catra. Her arm arisened, then descended in one sharp motion. _ SLAP! _ Catra felt the air choke out of her lungs. Her face a deep red while Adora’s giggles and cackles echoed in her ears. “_That _was out of character.” 

  
“ADORA!” She shrilly screamed off of the top of her lungs. “Jesus chirst Adora!” 

“Yes, my child?” Adora asked, her face painted in a shit eating smirk. “But in all seriousness. Let’s go pay them a visit...after all. _ They do owe us. _”

Catra grins wickedly. “That’s my girl. Always ready for vandalism! Let’s get the bats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 2! I'm honestly really excited. These chapters are mostly expedition, aka world building since well...this game is barely known by a lot of people. I'm really excited to enter the **debts** mechanic in the next chapter, now that I gave you guys a small tibbits on how werewolves in this universe work. 
> 
> Basically:  
-Werewolves aren't made, they're born. They can spend their whole lives without going through their first transformation, but it genuinely happens sooner or later. Werewolf blood triggers the transformation.  
-Werewolves don't trust transform at the fullmoon, but in different moon phases too.  
-To some folks, the wolf is like a different part of them. Two halves of one whole being. 
> 
> But yeah, that's enough rambling for now. I love powered by apocalypse werewolf lore a ton dfkdfkfd. 
> 
> As always my tumblr is Hollow-Haven and my twitter is @hollowed_haven (twitter is 18+) if you guys wanna chat!


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora prepare for a successful 'robbery' at Mermista and Sea Hawk's house. Catra receives MORE news she doesn't want to hear.
> 
> (Content warning: Brief non-graphic sex in the story background during dialogue.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE HI GUYS. 
> 
> My tumblr is Hollow-Haven and my twitter is @hollowed_haven (twitter is 18+) if you guys wanna chat!

“Okay so…” Adora said as she put on her signature red flannel shirt. 

She noticed it was starting to get a bit of a tighter fit, was she growing? At this day and age? It seemed weird enough, but Adora remembered that outside of work and hanging out with her friends, she lived and breathed the gym. Maybe it was the gym finally paying off, or something else entirely. “How are we going to do this? They basically live in a frat house now. It’s gonna be hard to get in without being seen. Also, why are we going seriously...we’re not really going to vandalize their new place, right? I’m all up for crimes with you if we don’t get caught but...”    
  


“Of course we are!” Catra barked out looking at herself in the living room mirror. While Catra held a human disguise, there was still tell, tell signs of her being something out of the ordinary, but it was easily passed off as cosmetic changes. Her eyes were blue and yellow, which could easily be passed off as contacts. Her short black nails were sharp like claws, most likely thought to be her filling them down that way. Her ears were slightly pointed on the tip, barely noticeable to the naked eye, but to those who noticed, it would simply be some form of weird genetic illness that they don’t know the name of. 

All and all, Catra looked like any normal twenty something who lost control of their life, and decided to control the way their appearance looked in order to feel that small semblance of control that slipped through their fingertips the moment they were eighteen. 

Adora did notice how good Catra looked rocking that black leather jacket she got for her on her twenty first birthday. They were both at the time, a big fan of Ghost Rider comics, so a leather jacket that looked similar, small shoulder spikes and all would have been the perfect gift for her.    
  


Adora suddenly remembered how loud she screamed when she saw it, and when she wore it to the Crimson Waste bar. “Wait...aren’t Mermista and Sea Hawk our friends? I thought we were gonna like...prank them or something, minor crime. Not actually destroy their whole new house.” Adora worriedly pointed out.   
  


Catra tosses Adora her black and red letterman jacket, which Adora catches with ease. “Adora. Have you checked our car insurance premiums lately?”    
  


“Um, no, you usually handle all of the bill stuff.”    
  


“Adora. Imagine. Nearly two hundred dollars a month in car insurance, alone.”    
  


“...we can go in through the back door, Sea Hawk always leaves it open. Knowing Sea Hawk and Mermista, their little cult would probably be too drunk or high to notice a blonde and a brunette walking by.” 

“I think Perfuma might be there too.”    


  
“Oh Perfuma...yikes….um…she  _ knows _ us.”    


  
“We’ll avoid Perfuma, don’t worry.” Catra sighs. “We’re not going to get caught, and if we do. Just say we were invited, okay?”    
  


“Catra...you know I’m bad at lying.” 

“We invited ourselves.” Catra pointed as she checked if their phones were charged. Catra blinked in surprise and passed her phone to Adora. Catra glaring at her. “Sparkles called you.”    
  


“Glim-”    
  


“ _ Sparkles. _ ”    
  


“Catra. Please call her by her name.”   
  


“She doesn’t deserve it after how much she screwed me, screwed _ us _ over, Adora.” 

“She didn’t mean-”    
  


“We are not going to have this argument _ again _ , Adora.”

“But Glimmer was the one who got us this apartment.”    
  


“After she, oh, let me list: stole from us, mostly me, fucked me over on a realllyyy good paying government job that made us lose our old apartment and was forced to live in this shitty nearly rundown studio while I work a job that I hate.” 

“Catra, she didn’t know.”    
  


“Oh didn’t know what? That for a time we actually weren't struggling to pay our bills because of the fact that, despite not having a fancy paper, that I am actually  _ competent _ at my job? That _ I _ was the one helping you get what you needed when Horde U happened? That you were getting therapy for the five months you went radio silent on her? Glimmer is jealous of us, Adora! She always has been! She only cares about herself!”    
  


“What do you mean by ‘us’?” Adora asked curiously.    
  


They both froze in their place, staring into each other’s eyes.

The room fell into dangerous silence.

Catra resisted the urge to look at her lips. She kissed it once, and only once. The soft and subtle taste of Adora’s flesh filled her taste buds again. Catra felt the need to pull her own and kiss her again. To tell her that she cares, that she loves her- 

But she was afraid. Too afraid to move. It was almost like she was living that fateful night all over again. Paralyzed with fear like the doe in headlights, waiting for the truck in front of her to hit her. 

That infectious, paralyzing fear was shared with Adora just like everything else within their life. Her arms quivered, Catra’s eyes trembled.    
  


They both looked away from each other.    
  


“Do you remember what happened the last day we were in college, Adora?”    
  


“Yes.”    
  


“Do you remember what we did in our dorm room?”   
  


_“Vividly.”_   
  


“Are you ready to talk about it?” 

Adora’s body was trembling. Catra didn’t know, she wasn’t looking at her. Adora looked at her hands. She blinked and saw blood, then blinked again her hands were bare. Her ears rang the song that tamed the beast within her, and then a sweet sound she never heard before in her life...from Catra. Adora felt her insides tighten, a blush creeping up on her pale, tired features. She heard that noise again, her muscles tensed up in anticipation, as if she was ready to do something drastic. Adora was restraining herself.    
  


Catra could smell it all, Adora remembers.    
  


“Not right now.”   
  


Catra walks over to the door. She knew she had to leave before the scent overcame her.    
  


“You’ll let me know when you are, right?” She asks her. Catra is not daring to look at her, less her own heart would ache.    
  


“Promise.” 

“Then. We’re friends. Best friends.” Catra opens the door. “I’ll wait for you in the car. You take your time.”

Catra closes the door.    
  


Adora runs to the bathroom to wash her hands.

The need to wash was frenzied and violent as if she was trying to rip her own skin off. “Blood off, blood off, blood ooffff.” She sang in an attempt to calm herself down.

_‘WHY DID YOU LET HER GO’_   
  


“Oh hey now is  _ not _ a good time.”   
  


‘IT’S NEVER A GOOD TIME WITH YOU IS IT

YOU UPSET OUR BONDED ONE, YOU DESERVE TO SUFFER

YOU STILL HAVE TIME TO CLAIM HER IN THE CAR

GO DO IT’   
  


“Hey now don’t be mean I’m having a _ crisis _ !” 

  
‘I AM IN CONSTANT PAIN, WHAT MAKES YOUR HAPPENINGS SO SPECIAL’   
  


“I remember the blood on our hands when you nearly killed the guy who kept trying to flirt with Catra.”    
  


‘I WOULD HAVE MURDERED HIM IN OUR BONDED ONE’S HONOR TOO IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU’    
  


“But then we wouldn’t see her ever again!”    
  


‘BUT IT WAS WONDERFUL TASTING HIS BLOOD WAS IT

DO IT LIE TO ME

YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID’   
  


“I wanted him to respect Catra, not scar him!” 

‘AND RESPECT HER HE DID

AWAY FROM HER

I DID MY END OF THE BARGAIN’

“You went too far! I still have visions of that night. I can’t handle touching her anymore without remembering it!”    
  


‘THE RED DREAM WILL TAKE AWAY ALL OF THE PAIN’    
  


“No it will not! You’re just going to hurt Catra!” 

‘WHY WOULD I HURT OUR BONDED ONE

I MAY BE A BEAST BUT I AM NOT STUPID

I LOVE HER JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO’    
  


“But still...I don’t trust you. You almost hurt Catra once, I am not letting that happen again.” Adora splashes water over her face, then ties up her hair in a ponytail. She looks up in the mirror. Adora does not see herself, but a wolf version of her staring back at her. The dark golden coat glistened with the light of the moon. Her blue eyes stared at her. 

Adora stared back at her, glaring. The expression on the wolf is bland and as bored as day. The wolf opens her mouth as if to speak to her. 

‘IN THE END, YOU ARE ONLY HURTING YOURSELF

YOUR BODY GROWS WEAKER WITH EACH FULL MOON

SO DOES YOUR MIND

YET YOU THINK I AM THE PROBLEM

FOR TRYING TO STAY ALIVE

WE ARE ONE

DO NOT FORGET THAT

WE ARE ONE

WE ARE ONE

DO NOT FORGET

WE ARE ONE ADORA

ONE DAY OUR BONDED ONE WILL FIND US ON THAT BED WEAK FROM OUR BATTLE

I MAY LOSE THE FIGHT, BUT IN THE END WE BOTH LOSE THE WAR’   
  


Adora is now looking angrily at her reflection. Nearly growling at it. The wolf in the reflection mimicked the same expression. Adora suddenly stopped, the wolf now mimicking her every movement and little change of expression from her signature finger guns to the sound of her voice. Adora found it pretty frightening.    
  


So she stopped, looked at her reflection again. “Catra’s waiting for me.” She suddenly realized.    
  


‘THEN GO’ The wolf responded rolling her eyes.    
  


Adora turned around and walked out of the studio apartment. She found Catra sitting in the small black car, listening to music as she sat by the wheel. Her head laid back in the seat and closed her eyes, focused on what she was listening to.   
  


She took a deep breath, then walked towards the car. Adora tapped the window, which alarmed Catra. Catra turned and looked at Adora with her yellow and blue eyes. She smiled at her, unlocked the door and opened it for her. “You’re feelin’ better, Princess?” Catra questioned.    
  


Adora nods and moves into the car, attempting to get comfortable in the seat. “Is it me or is the car tinier than usual?” Adora looks down at Catra.    
  


“You haven’t been in the car for awhile so...probably you.” Catra snickered as she started the car.

Adora rolls her eyes. “Let’s just go to Sea Hawk’s cult frat house already.”

“Adora. It’s still a bit early for that, relax. We’re gonna go grab some lunch first then drive there. It’s gonna be almost a two hour drive and I’d want to grab some lunch before it gets too dark.”    
  


Adora smiles, leaning against the window. “Oh fine. Can we go to that rest stop by the one eighty? You know? The one that has the place with the chicken nuggets in the waffle cones?”   
  


Catra laughs. “You always want to go to that place whenever we drive! Sure.” 

Adora makes a little happy noise. 

What should have been, a two hour drive, turned into three instead. The pair decided to stay a little while longer at their favorite rest spot to eat at their favorite unknown fast food chain: Chick n Cone. A little stand which served only made to order chicken nuggets and waffles. The chicken nuggets placed inside a large waffle cone that Catra could barely hold.    
  


They stayed there for a good hour, ideally chatting about their lives. Adora called Glimmer to check up on her, but Glimmer didn’t pick up the phone.    
  


Catra commonly complained about work. While she hated her job working as a IT technician, she worked under Entrapta, and Entrapta liked her. So she got a decent amount with what little qualifications she had, but they still struggled regardless.    
  


Little moments like this made them both forget what happened earlier and enjoyed their company.    
  


So, when they got to Mermista and Sea Hawk’s house, they parked their car farther away so as to not arouse suspicion.    


  
Getting into their house, was, just as Catra had planned, stupidly easy. No one even noticed their presence, they were all too busy partying to even care for the presence of two people they did not even invite.    
  


Adora admired the way they were all brave enough to even have an orgy on the living room floor.

“Damn Catra look at Huntara go.”    
  


“Oh yeah, Perfuma is  _ definitely _ not walking in the morning holy shit.”    
  


“Would you want a turn with Huntara?” Adora asked Catra jokingly as she passed her a red cup filled with what seems to be an alcoholic liquid.   
  


The two of them were hiding behind the couch Huntara seems to have Perfuma pinned down to. The two were peaking at them as they sneaked through the various couches in the living room to not be caught by the various persons within the orgy. All the while they casually took admiring sips of their beverages.

They were almost out when Catra decided to answer Adora’s joke question.   
  


“Okay, no, for two reasons. One, I like having my hips not get crushed by bone breaker 9000 over there, and two, I top and I will fight her just to prove it.” Catra grabs the red cup from her and starts to drink. “Would _ you _ want a turn with bone breaker 9000, Adora? She seems like your type.” Catra jokes.    
  


Adora laughs. “She seems like my type but I also-”    
  


Soon enough they hear Perfuma’s screams for more and the two look at each other and step back from the scene.    
  


“...Don’t want to get my hips crushed.” Adora meekly added.

“Do you think Perfuma is okay?”    
  


_ SNAP! _ Another scream from Perfuma overwhelmed their ears.    
  


“Oh holy shit was that Perfuma’s hips?!   
  


Adora looks back to see that Perfuma and Huntara are kissing on that exact same couch, but the couch was snapped in half.   
  


“Oh no she’s fine. Not like she’s gonna feel it until the morning after anyways. But um...yeah they broke the couch.”    


  
Catra sighs in relief as they both walk upstairs. “Oh good. I was worried we witnessed a murder there.”

Adora and Catra walked upstairs. Adora motions Catra to follow her. Adora knows where Mermista and Sea Hawk’s room is. So Catra naturally followed her, taking a slightly predatory stance.    


She whispers to Adora about letting her kick the door once they got there. Adora nods with a wide grin on their faces. Bats ready. They both whisper.    
  


“One...two...three…”   
  


_ BAM! _ _   
_   


They kick the door open to find Mermista and Sea Hawk laying down on the same bed.

“Catra!? Adora?! What the fuck?!”   
  


“Hey Mermista. We need to talk.”    
  


“Couldn’t you just call me? You have my number.”    
  


Adora looked at Catra nervously. “Wait if you have Mermista’s number then we should have-”    
  


“I just wanted a dramatic entrance okay?! Look. Mermista. You owe us. Mostly me. We need to talk about it. Alone, without Adora and your boytoy. Take me to the safe.”    
  


“Finnee. I guess.”    
  


Mermista gets up from the bed. Adora looks at Mermista and Sea Hawk confused. “Adora, stay here and watch Sea Hawk. Make sure he doesn’t do anything.” Catra told her as she and Mermista left the room. Adora nods obediently.    
  


Once they were in the separate room. Catra and Mermista looked at each other. “Are you really here to steal my money or is it something else?”    
  


Catra sighs, putting the bat down. “We’re here to rob you and break some of your stuff, but it’s mostly something else. You owe me for what you did to my car. I’m having a crisis. You’re the only person who I can talk to about it.”    
  


“Okay. What kind of crisis? Why should I care other than the fact I have to?”    
  


“Turns out Adora is a werewolf, and she’s due to transform any night now. You and Sea Hawk recently took over this territory. Scorpia told me. I need help figuring out what to do to stop from making her transform before it’s too late.”    
  


“Ooohhh...well shit. That is kind of a crisis. I’m afraid that once you taste werewolf blood as a werewolf you can’t stop what is to come. It’s impossible to control the beast inside once it gets a taste of freedom.” Mermista answered. “The only way to stop it is to well...kill her. Silver bullet straight to the brain. Allergies are a bitch.”    
  


Catra gripped her hair. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was a lot worse than what she was expecting. How could she keep Adora safe when she couldn’t even keep Adora safe from herself? Catra pinched the bridge of her nose in distress.   
  


“Hey if it helps, Adora could like...I don’t know...stay here. Werewolves need a pack to thrive you know. We kinda have a good pack thing going on here, or whatever. Adora could just like...chill here with us.”    
  


“You don’t understand...Adora’s parents are hunters. I kinda promised them I wouldn’t let anything happen to their daughter.”    
  


“That’s kinda a shitty promise. You already kinda broke it already. Considering Horde U n all.”   
  


“Yeah I know…but I’m trying.”    
  


“Sometimes trying isn’t good enough, but then again, when is it enough? Adora is like...twenty five already? She’s an adult. She’s capable of making her own choices. Besides. Does Adora even know about all of this yet? The whole ‘Oh no I’ve been a werewolf all along’ deal?”    
  
“Adora doesn’t.”

“Don’t you think she has a right to know that she was born a monster, and like it or not it’s gonna come out soon?”    
  


“She’s...she’s not a monster. Adora never was a monster.”    
  


“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. All werewolves are monsters in eyes outside of our packs. It’s just how things are. What we do with it, is what allows us to truly become what we were meant to be...wolves, or humans.” Mermista smirks at her. “I’m gonna bet money that she’s going to transform within the next fullmoon. That’s two days from now.”   
  


Catra crosses her arms. “Great, so you’re really not gonna give me helpful advice?”    
  


“Make sure she’s in a heavily wooded area, don’t piss her off, and let her run. Don’t try to fuck her or else you’ll wake up with your hips broken in half.” Memerista suddenly remembered, “Oh, and my offer for Adora still stands. Make sure she knows it. Adora kinda needs to learn all of the tips and tricks of being a werewolf if she’s gonna live in Brightmoon. Especially with what’s happening around Brightmoon’s underground.” 

“Wait, what’s happening?”    
  


“Oh you don’t know?” She asks, raising a brow. “I guess since you and Adora are the only outsiders, in town, it makes sense for the both of you to not know...but it also makes you suspects, I guess.”    
  


“Mermista. What. Happened?”    
  


“Turns out the Head of all Fae Courts, Angella, was murdered last night. The whole Society Of Night is on high alert. Nobody has a clue who did it.”   
  


“Me and Adora were attacked by a werewolf last night too when we went out clubbing. Adora defended us.” Catra pointed out.    
  


“Now I can see why Glimmer suspects my pack...what did they smell like?”    
  


“Definitely not anyone from your pack, but he smelled like he belonged in one. He knew Adora was a werewolf when he bit her.”

“Then that means...there’s another pack moving in, but the crime scene looked like some sort of sacrifice from the rumors going around. So it doesn’t make sense to me.” Mermista said worriedly, as she processes this, “Glimmer became the de facto leader of the Fae courts now. She’s actually supposed to be coming here soon to interrogate some of my pack members to see if anyone saw anything. I suggest you and Adora leave soon enough before she considers you guys suspects since Adora isn’t a part of the pack yet. Also considering how much you beef you have with her and all.”    
  


“Well shit. I feel bad for Sparkles. If we’re gonna leave can I at least rob you? Just a tiny bit?”    
  


“Yeah sure, whatever. Not like we have much need of money anyways. Consider the debt paid. Now get the fuck out of my territory, please.”

Catra comes back to Adora and Sea Hawk to see the two were playing some form of children’s card game on the floor.    
  


“And I summon my blue eyes white dragon in attack mode!” Adora yelled out as she slammed the card down. “And I attack Sea Hawk! Go fish!”    
  


“Oh how cruel is this world! Lost to my own deck! Oh sweet Mermista!”    
  


Mermista groans. “Uuuggghhhh, Shhhuuuut uuupppp Seeeaaa Haaawwwwk.” Mermista literally slapped her hand on her face in defeat. 

Catra grins and raises up a fat, overstuffed pillow case behind Mermista to Adora. “Let’s get out of here bitch!”


	4. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow try to investigate who murdered Angella. Glimmer recruits Catra for the investigation and repair their friendship in the process. Adora is just vibin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 destroyed me and made me return with more inspiration than ever. Jesus Christ I loved it so much. I can't stop talking about it.
> 
> This chapter is meant to be shorter than the others since I want what happens next to be it's own separate chapter. It's gonna be a bit heavy emotionally and I wanted something light for this chapter. The first arc of this fic is nearly over and I'm excited to get started on the next one soon.
> 
> Please check out this wonderful fanart of chapter 3 made mcalexburger here! ( https://mcalexburger.tumblr.com/post/618372752135651328 )
> 
> My tumblr is Hollow-Haven and my twitter is @hollowed_haven (twitter is 18+) if you guys wanna chat!

“Okay so next on the list is Mermista’s pack.” Bow said looking at his tablet. “Their new territory shouldn’t be far, and aren’t they having a party to celebrate tonight too?”

Glimmer was barely paying attention to him, she was focusing on riding the white horse, or well, what Bow _ saw _ as a white horse, she was on with Bow through the woods. 

If Bow were something like Catra and Adora, then he would see that it was a unicorn. The unicorn himself was found in these woods, so he knew the way there. 

Once they got out on to the main road, close to Mermista’s house, Glimmer raised a brow. “Isn’t that  _ Catra’s _ car?” She asked Bow with a hint of venom in her voice. “Why is she of all people here?”    
  


“Maybe because Catra and Mermista are friends, Glimmer?” Bow asked, placing his hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. “You need to relax, it’s been three years since you guys well...broke up.” Glimmer placed a hand on her shoulder. “We can just go and investigate someone else until Catra leaves. It’s not a big deal.”    
  


“No. We’re going.” Glimmer’s voice was cracking, but she paused to take a deep breath. “I’m going to do this, for mom. I’m going to find out who...did that to her. No matter what.”    
  


Bow gives Glimmer a reassuring smile. “I know you will.” He rubs her shoulder for comfort as they enter the front yard. 

Catra and Adora on the other hand, sneaked out through the back door of the Frat House just like how they got in. Catra sniffed the air, she recognized that smell. Adora did the same, and her heart dropped. It was Glimmer and Bow!

Catra crouched down on the forest floor. Adora did the same, following Catra’s lead. They stop midway, looking at the white unicorn with orange mane they just came on. Catra passes Adora the pillow case. “Stuff it inside of your bra you have bigger tits than mine.” Catra whispers.   


“Wait how do you know about my tits?” 

“Adora. We’ve been living together for five years now. Just do it for gods sake.” Adora listens obediently and stuffed the pillow case inside of her flannel shirt. Some of the bills fall on the floor, but Adora picked it up and stuffed those inside of her Letterman jacket’s pocket.   
  


They both peek from the bushes to see that they were talking.

“What should we do Catra?”    
  


“Tell Glimmer to eat shit, Adora.”    
  


“No. Tell her yourself.”    
  


Catra coughs, imitating a deep and gravelly voice. “Eat shit asshole! Fall off your horse!” 

Catra and Adora both cackle and attempt to sneak away before Glimmer could find them, but a vine wraps around both of their legs and they both fall down. 

“Okay, that was a bad idea.” Catra grumbled.    
  


Adora snarled at Catra. “You think?!”    
  


Glimmer calmly gets off of her horse. She walks over to the two women laying on the dirt with a calm smile of murderous intent on her face. 

“Oh hi Glimmer!” Adora said cheerfully as she waved to her. 

“Oh hi Adora!” Glimmer said repeating that same cheerful tone.

Glimmer stepped on Catra’s back with her high heel boot then waved to Adora casually. The vine lets go of Adora’s legs. Adora looks back and pulls it easily away. “We must have gotten stuck in some tree roots?” Adora genuinely asked.    
  


Glimmer nods. “Yeah, and this tree root is really nasty on Catra, but I’ll help her.” Glimmer presses her boot down on Catra’s back. Catra glares at Glimmer and claws her hand on the ground. 

“Get. The Fuck. Off. Of. Me.” Catra said angrily, trying to hide the blush creeping from her features.

“Hey Catra.” Glimmer cooed. “Why should I? I’m an asshole remember? Assholes step on Catras.” Glimmer lets the heel dig into the leather jacket. 

“If you fucking ruin this jacket I’ll murder you.” 

‘NOT IF I DO IT FIRST’ 

“Oh death threats? I can get you arrested for that.” 

‘STOP HER’

“Hey, Glim. Please? Catra’s drunk. She doesn’t know what she’s doing.” Adora gets up and brushes the dirt off of her clothes. “For me, Glim? Please?”    
  


Glimmer blinked in surprise at Adora. “Okay. I know I’m short but did you get _ taller _ , Adora?” Glimmer walks towards Adora, and attempts to reach her hand for her cheek. “Holy shit you did get taller! Is that a scar on your cheek?! What happened to you?!”   
  


“Oh Adora _ definitely  _ got taller…” Bow added as he measured himself against her. Adora was, compared to Bow, at least a few inches taller than him now. 

“Catra.” Glimmer turns to her. “What did  _ you _ do? Did you hurt Adora? I swear to god if you did-”    
  


“Why do you automatically think when something happens to Adora it’s my fault?!” Catra claws the vines away from her legs. Catra stands up and brushes the dirt away from her clothes. She takes off her leather jacket to check to see if Glimmer had done anything to the leather. “I did not do anything to Adora. Adora has been feeling sick all day since some dudebro attacked us last night and I’ve been attempting to find out what it is since.”    
  


Glimmer squints at Catra, “And going to Mermista’s house of all places would help with that?” then turns to Adora with a soft expression. “Is she lying?”    
  


Adora shakes her head. “No, Catra’s right..”    
  


Glimmer sighs, Glimmer knew that Adora was bad at lying and acting. She wouldn’t lie to any of them, not even for Catra. Glimmer turns to Catra. “Sorry.” Glimmer said in a sad voice. “Today...has been a day so far.”    
  


Catra nods. “Yeah, I heard, Sparkles. I’m sorry about um...what happened, by the way.” Catra looks away a bit then back at her. “I haven’t told her yet, so um...you do the honors.”    
  


“Wait, tell me what?” Adora asked in confusion.    
  


“My mom was murdered last night.” Glimmer said in a sad tone. “It was a part of the string of murders the police was investigating.”    
  


Adora’s face went pale. “N-no not Angella…”

Glimmer hugs Adora. Catra and Bow do the same.

Adora hugs them all tightly. She tries to cry, but the tears do not come.

***

After everything, they all return to Glimmer’s manor. 

“Okay. Catra. Spill. What happened?”    
  


“Adora was born a werewolf. A werewolf attacked us last night when we went clubbing and Adora defended us.”    
  


Glimmer and Catra sitting in the second floor living room balcony. They both have coffee mugs in hand. The two look down at the large and expansive backyard as Adora plays with the unicorn with Bow. 

“Did she taste his blood? Did she get checked out by Scorpia?”    
  


“At this point, I know she did, and yeah it was one of the first things we did today. Scorpia says any night now.”    
  


“She could change tomorrow or at the full moon the night after. ”    
  


“Yeah I know, Mermista told me. That’s why me and Adora were there.”    
  


Glimmer scoffs. “Other than rob her too?”    
  


Catra grins. “If I didn’t rob Mermista she would have suspected something.”    
  


Glimmer rolls her eyes. “Yeah, she would have, would she?” Glimmer looks back at Adora. “So you and Adora?”    
  


Catra shakes her head. “No. She still has PTSD from that night.” Catra sighs. “I heard her running to the bathroom, I knew I had to give her space.” 

“You...you gave up a lot for her, did you?” 

Catra nods.    
  


“Why?” 

“I promised her that I would be there for her. I broke it once, and I don’t plan on breaking it again.”    
  


“It was when you were dragged by Ms.Weaver to The Hedge?”

Catra nods. “Adora thinks that I was adopted, I’d want to keep it that way for now.”    
  
“And when you came back six years later?”    
  


“I was never really adopted, so I lived on my own.”    
  


“Oh...I see.”    


  
“Being a changeling isn’t all that bad either. My human disguise lets me change how old I look a bit.”   
  


“Huh...enlighten me then, when you told me you were twenty seven. Were you-”    
  


“No, I was not. I still remember my own birthday, Sparkles.” 

Glimmer sighs. “So what are we going to do with Adora when she...you know?” 

“Make sure she’s in a heavily wooded area, don’t piss her off, and let her run. Don’t try to fuck her. Tell her what the fuck is happening to her. Mermista’s advice.” 

Glimmer giggles. “She always has the ‘best’ advice does she?”    
  


Catra nods, staring at Adora. “Yeah, she does.”    
  


“Hey so um...look. I know things between us didn’t work out, and I know what I did after you were just being honest with me about what was happening with everything was...shitty.”    
  


“Oh extremely shitty.”    
  


“Yeeaahhh...so...look, I’m tired of being mad at you. You were looking after Adora, and I know how much taking care of her means to you. I know Adora’s health has been steadily declining lately, and I noticed that even back then. I didn’t realize it back then but you were right...I was really jealous of the attention you gave to her. I know we got together after you and Adora….you know,  _ did that.  _ I thought I was just broken since I didn’t want anyone to touch me in that way… I thought you didn’t love me anymore, that you were cheating on me with Adora even though you were just working and taking her to therapy. I ruined everything for you and Adora after we broke up, your nice apartment house and the job with my mom even though you lied about having a degree.”   
  


Catra turns her head to Glimmer, looking at the small Fae queen with curious intent. 

“After everything that happened I took out my anger at the both of you when...Adora really needed a friend to be there for her, and I should have talked to you about what I was feeling. I made things so bad for Adora’s mental state back then I thought I lost her forever. I know Adora forgive me after I apologized to the both of you the first time. I know you don’t have to do this for me. I know don’t you don’t have to forgive me no matter how many times I apologize to you after all these years, but…”

Catra’s expression turned into a frown, she reached out to Glimmer’s hand which laid there on the table. Catra rubs the palm gently. Glimmer looks down in surprise then back at Catra. Her human disguise dropped just a bit so that Glimmer could look at her cat-like ears and those mismatched eyes. Glimmer could swear she heard her purr. Suddenly Glimmer found the strength to speak while she looked into Catra’s soft eyes.

“Look. I’m going to be blunt. I need help, I need help finding the bastard who did this to my mom. Your sense of smell is the best around.  _ You can smell magic _ . They chopped her up like _ she was meat _ with a silver knife wrapped in mistletoe Catra...they wanted her gone.” Glimmer sobs. “I know I’m grown but-”    
  


“It’s okay to miss your mom, it’s okay to feel what you are feeling right now. You know I’ll help you, your mother means a lot to a lot of us here. Helping you is what she would have wanted.”    
  


“I’m scared, Catra...I’m scared about  _ who  _ or  _ what _ managed to kill such an old and powerful Fae like her…”   
  


“Whoever it was, they’re not going to live long once we find them.” Catra grips Glimmer's hand tightly. “Thank you for the apology, Glimmer. I forgive you.” It felt cathartic to say those three words. Catra had been angry at Glimmer for three years for taking her anger out on Adora during her lowest low. If anyone had to suffer Glimmer’s wrath after their break up, it was Catra herself and no one else. Glimmer had attempted to apologize, none of them felt right to her. This one was different. It hit different. It felt different. It felt right.

Glimmer smiled at Catra, but then realized something and frowned. Her eyes seemed glassy, on the verge of tears. “Are you forgiving me now because my mom was murdered?” 

Catra shook her head. “No, it finally felt right, Sparkles.” 

  
  
Glimmer let the tears flow, a small smile forming on her face.

They heard a scream, Catra’s human disguise rose up again. Her features change back to one of a human. Both Glimmer and Catra look down to see Adora repeatedly attempting to get on Glimmer’s unicorn and failing. 

“Swift Wind doesn’t like me Bow!” Adora whined.

“Oh I’m sure he does! He just doesn’t want you on his back.” Bow explained, attempting to calm her down.

Both Glimmer and Catra looked at each other, then back at Adora and Bow below and laughed. 


End file.
